How Do You Tell?
by HarrisM12345
Summary: “I don’t know.” She admitted. “How do I just walk up to my arch nemesis of six and a half years and tell him… tell him I think I’m falling for him?” Lily asked. LILYxJAMES ONESHOT


"Oi, Prongs

"Oi, Prongs." Sirius called from across the dormitory, where he, Lupin, James and Peter were getting ready for bed.

"What, Tampad?" James responded with a tired sigh.

"Where's your cloak?" he asked.

"What do you need the invisibly cloak for?" James asked.

"To go out." Sirius said simply.

"Where to?"

"I don't know," Sirius said as though answering a foolish question. "But I'll figure it out when I get there. Now where's the cloak?"

"I think it's in the second drawer." James said. Sirius opened the drawer and closed it again.

"On second thought, I'll just dog my way there." Sirius said.

"Too lazy to look?" James asked.

"You know it." Sirius agreed. He turned himself into a dog and bound out of the room down the stairs.

An hour passed and Sirius had yet to return, so James decided to go out looking for him. He knew a stag wandering around the castle was more suspicious than a dog, so he decided to actually look for the cloak. Remus mumbled something from his bed, but James couldn't understand it. He found the cloak, pulled it over himself and left. The first place he always checked for Sirius was the kitchen, and as he did, he saw Sirius sitting patiently in front of the portrait of fruit, waiting. James pulled off the cloak and Sirius turned back into himself.

"You see, now that's just creepy." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"Again, I sat somewhere, wishing you would show up, and within minutes you're here." Sirius explained. "It happens all the time…"

"Right…" James said, starting to agree with the idea of it being creepy. "So, why did you want me here?"

"Right, follow me." Sirius said, he turned back into the dog and James followed him up some stairs and down a hallway. James heard voices around the corner and he pulled the cloak over himself, and when he saw whose voices they were, he almost stopped cold in his tracks. Ponia Acom, the head girl of Ravenclaw, was talking with Lily.

"Oh look, the dog's back." Ponia said, bending over to pet Sirius.

"I still don't get who lets a big dog out at night." Lily said. "It seems like something the marauders would do…" she sighed. Sirius barked quietly and happily and Lily smiled before starting to pet him too. James couldn't see why Sirius had wanted him there, other than to make him jealous.

"So you never said, how are you going to tell him?" Ponia asked. Lily sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "How do I just walk up to my arch nemesis of six and a half years and tell him… tell him I think I'm falling for him?" Lily asked.

"I say you just wait until he asks you out again and say yes." Ponia suggested. Sirius stuck his ears up and wagged his tail. "And I think puppy here likes the idea too." She joked.

"But that's just like admitting defeat." She said.

"You think James'll mind if you admit defeat to him. It'll be the best day of his life!" Ponia said.

"I think I'll mind. I don't want it to be like I gave in, I want it to just become a known fact that I like him, without having to tell him, or tell someone to tell him, or that. I just want him to wake up one morning and know."

"There should be a spell for that, it'd make life easier." Ponia said. Lily laughed a little. James loved it when Lily giggled. Something about the way her face lit up when she smiled made her laugh so beautiful and heart lifting.

"Why can't this be easier? Why can't I just love James in peace? Why can't he just be here right now, and kiss me?" she asked. James walked the few steps over to her quietly, and when he was so close he was sure she could hear him breathing, he pulled off the cloak and simultaneously leaned in, and kissed her. At first Lily was surprised, but after a moment, she relaxed and put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Sirius had run off to the common room to tell Remus and Peter that James was snogging Evans, which they wouldn't believe. Ponia was still recovering from her heart attack when she realized it was James. She walked down the hall, pretending not to have seen anything, and turned the corner.

"Easy enough?" James asked her once they finally stopped kissing.

"I hate you." She said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"You love me."

--

If anybody reads fanfics that they know I've written, you may have noticed by now that every one of them is about Lily and James finally getting together… cause that's all I feel like writing about right now… so yeah…


End file.
